


SSOS

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Jack Morrison wants to know why his best agents aren't coming home. Space is brutal but he knows something else is going on. Gabriel wants his lover to get some sleep. Or better yet, hold still long enough for a solid dicking. Things go horrible wrong and they both learn the truth. Experimented upon, Jack and Gabriel find themselves thrust into a new existence. Can they find the happy ending they want together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellygay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellygay/gifts).



> I've been meaning to make this fanfic for ages. It's for Jellygay's Alien AU. You might have seen her tumblr about it? [Jellygay Alien AU](https://aliens-got-back.tumblr.com).

Jack glared at the holo-screen open over his desk. His computer screen showed him row after row of icons, each a neat photo of all the current active Overwatch agents. Over one of the photos was an x, red and big. Someone didn’t report in and had been listed as MIA. After a month they would be removed from this database and put into a different one. Some of his best agents weren’t coming home. Ana would tell him that space was hard and cruel, not everyone would come home. They vanished into space without a trace. Mistakes were fatal in outer space, only the best lived to retirement age. His right hand tapped against his desk. An emotion had his guts in a knot. He knew there was more to these agents not coming back then first appeared.  _ What am I missing? _

 

_ Ding!  _ His office door pinged softly and opened. Someone walked inside and gave him a long look. Jack felt his stomach fill with a different emotion at the sight of Gabriel Reyes. His heart beat faster and he felt a spark of happiness. He always loved to see his lover after a long day.   
  


“You should go to bed Jack,” Gabriel retorted as he walked into Jack’s office. He sat down on the edge of Jack’s desk. His hand turned off the holo-screen. It dropped down leaving nothing between them but Jack’s mug of coffee. “It’s late.”

 

“I know Gabe,” Jack muttered and glared at his best friend. His hand reached for his mug of cold coffee. He had to figure this out! People needed him to connect the dots and bring them back. “I have to figure out why my best isn’t coming home. They need me.”

 

“Space might have just claimed their lives like it does so many,” Gabriel replies and held up a hand. His other hand moved the large white mug with the #1 Strike Commander drawn on the side out of Jack’s reach. Jack’s mouth opened then shut with a hard glare in his direction. His brown eyes stare deep into Jack’s blue eyes. There were dark bags under the blue that hadn’t been there last week. Gabriel held in a frown. “But you’re right. Something beyond the usual is going on.”

 

“Then you know why I’m doing this,” Jack shot back with a whine as he stood up. He needed to stay awake, he needed coffee. That mug was out of range and he would fix that! His fingers stretched past Gabriel to try and snag his coffee cup. Tracer had given it to him at the last company party. She had it custom made to hold more coffee then regulations allowed standard issue mugs to contain. 

 

“I do,” Gabriel replies and slides the cup further out of reach. His hand grabbed Jack’s wrist.  “You’re no good to the lost if you don’t take care of yourself. Get a good night's rest and go back to working on this tomorrow.”

 

“We might be lovers but you’re not in charge of my health, Gabe. If I refuse to go to bed that’s my choice,” Jack replied with another glare at Gabriel. He yawned wide. One hand covered his mouth and he blinked. His vision swam and there were for a brief moment two of Gabriel. Not an unwelcome sight, but not a good sign for his state of mind.  _ Coffee! Now! _ He tried to yank his hand free. Gabriel refused to let go. His lover brought Jack’s wrist up to his face and lightly kissed the pale skin.

 

“What if I want to be,” Gabriel retorted and his turned a shade of red. “What if I want us to be more than lovers? What if I need you too?”

 

“Wait, what,” Jack exclaimed his voice dropping. His eyebrows marched to his hairline. Gabriel couldn’t be implying what his sleep-deprived brain thought he was.  _ No way. _ He loved Gabe so much and he would love it if they got married. Neither of them had talked about anything long-term, Overwatch kept them both in too much danger. “Are you…”

 

“I had a romantic dinner planned before I did this but,” Gabriel spoke softly as he slides off the desk his hand still holding on to Jack’s wrist. He walked around the desk before he got down on one knee. One of his hands reached into a pocket and fished around for something. “A certain someone didn’t want to leave work and come to our apartment in time.”

  
“Gabriel, ugh… I… um…,” Jack sputtered out a few words and his brain refused to function. Words weren’t happening in any coherent manner. His heart pounded loud in his ears.

 

“Jack Morrison, will you marry me,” Gabriel asked his eyes wide and full of hope, glued to Jack’s face. His hand pulled out a small, black velvet box. His hand released Jack’s wrist and he popped open the box. Inside rested a simple gold band with a single black star sapphire set in the center. “Please?”

 

“Of course I will,” Jack yelled out and wrapped both arms around Gabriel’s neck. He plastered Gabriel’s face with kisses. Gabriel took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto Jack’s left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.   
  


“Let’s go home,” Gabriel said as he got back up to his feet. He waggled his eyebrows at Jack. “I plan on fucking your brains out so hard that you’ll sleep for a week.”

 

“Is that a promise or a threat,” Jack replied with a laugh and he planted another kiss on Gabriel. 

 

“Both,” Gabriel answered back and returned the kisses. He started to walk towards the exit but Jack wasn’t following. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. His lover gave an apologetic smile.

 

“I need to shut down the A.I. before I leave my office. It always takes me several minutes. If I don’t the paperwork for breaking safety protocol will take me weeks,” Jack explained as his hands typed across the keyboard. “I’ll be home in less than half an hour, I promise.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Gabriel said with a sigh. His eyes glanced at the coffee mug and he walked back to Jack’s desk. He pushed the mug back into reach before he went to go. “Love you, Jackie.”

 

“Love you too Gabe,” Jack replied back his voice warm. 

 

Jack focused on the computer, the A.I. always a pain to fully shut down before he left each day. It took him twenty minutes on average then he would run home. He was fast, he had made it to the residential quarters in less than ten minutes before. And that was without the motivation of getting a solid dicking! With a soft beep, his computer and the A.I. shut down. He left his office with all the lights turned off. In one hand rested his mug. A massive grin plastered across his face as he looked down the hallway that would lead him to Gabriel.

  
_ THUD! _ Jack felt the blow to the base of his skull. He dropped to his knees and stars danced in his vision. He tried to twist his body and fight back. “Tough one, ain’t he? Perfect for the program,” A voice muttered to his left.    
  
Another blow came from his other side.  _ THUD! _ As the world went black he caught a glimpse of several people dressed in uniform he had seen not even an hour earlier on his computer! One of his agents before they vanished, had made a report about it! He tried to not lose his hold on consciousness but he failed. His coffee mug slipped from his hand. It fell to the ground and shattered. With it, his heart shattered with the knowledge he would break his promise to Gabriel. He would be late coming home…  _ Gabriel, I’m sorry…  _


	2. Pain and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack deals with torture and someone he thought he had shut down years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :3

Bright lights flashed on. Jack squinted against the harsh light. His head pounded. Where am I? He tried to gather some sense of direction but he couldn’t see much. Human-shaped shadows wandered the corners of his vision. One of them comes into focus as they lean over the blinding light. A woman with short brown hair, face partially covered with a green surgical mask. His eyes widened.  _ Moira O’ Deorain! Oh shit! _ Jack Morrison knew fear. All good soldiers acknowledge it but the sight of her brought on a level of terror he had never left before.

 

Jack had dealt with her work indirectly before. She had been one of the many scientists shut down for illegal human genetic experimentation. He had signed the orders to kill her operation five years ago, one of his first as Commander. Jack gulped down a lump. His body felt cold against the metal slab he was strapped to. Completely naked he had nothing. Chills ran down his naked flesh at the sight of a large syringe full of a blue liquid came into his vision. _ Gabriel, I’m sorry… I won’t be coming home soon. But I will find my way back to you! _ Jack snarled at the woman and spat at her. Moira O’ Deorain didn’t react the spittle that splattered over her surgical mask.   
  


“I see you recognize me, Commander Morrison,” Moira spoke calmly and the needle came closer. Her eyes held idle curiosity as her eyebrows narrowed to a fine point. “Then you know the importance of my work. I was hoping you wouldn’t fight your contributions to humanity. Gag him!”

 

“You bitch - ” Jack spat out as gloved covered hands shove a rag into his mouth. He chews at it. His body wiggles and squirms.

 

“Language Commander Morrison,” Moira admonishes before the needle shoves into Jack’s bicep. “Tighten the straps, they’re too loose.”   
  


“ _ Mmmmf! _ ” Jack screamed into the gag as liquid fire poured through his veins. His world blissfully faded to black shortly after the shot.   
  


When Jack wakes up he is again blinded by bright lights. Someone else greets him, a man wearing scrubs. In his hand is a needle full of blue liquid. Another man also wearing scrubs is beside him holding another needle full of clear fluid. Moira was not where he could see or hear her.

 

“You’re not going to pass out this time,” The man says with a laugh. “We want you awake for the process.”

 

First, the needle of clear liquid is injected. Jack didn’t flinch but rather snarled at the man. The gag blocked out his words. He struggled again but couldn’t move much. His body was strapped down tighter this time against the metal slab. More overhead lights flashed on and he couldn’t see past the glare. He felt the second injection as more liquid fire coursed through his veins. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before tore into every nerve. Every fiber of his being burned. Hour after hour, his body felt like fire. His back arched up and he yelled into the gag until his voice failed him. After an eternity he finally blacked out into a blissful painless sleep.

 

Bright lights dragged him awake. Jack didn’t know how much time had passed. Had it been hours or days since he promised Gabriel he would be home? Had his disappearance been recorded yet? Was Gabriel looking for him?  _ Please… stop… I… Gabriel... _

 

“Tough one,” A voice muttered through the pain as reality slipped in and out. Jack couldn’t think clearly. His thoughts focused on two things, escape from the pain and Gabriel. “I’ll enjoy breaking him.”

 

A voice nearby laughed, not Moira’s. The blinds kept him from seeing his tormentor. Another shape came into view but come close enough to block out the harsh light. Another injection into his arm. Jack felt no shame in his tears. His brain scrambled in a blind panic the agony searing into him grew more intense. Jack wanted to beg, plead, do anything to do the pain.

 

“He’ll be ready for the first transplants by the end of the week Dr. O’ Deorain,” that awful voice spoke up. The one who enjoyed his pain. Jack wanted to shred them to ribbons.

 

“Excellent,” Moira O’ Deorain spoke loud and clear, she had to be nearby. “Don’t let him pass out if possible. We want his brain shattered from the pain. It’s easier to brainwash soldiers in that state.”

 

“I look forward to it Dr. O’ Deorain,” the male voice replied with fiendish glee. “I’ll have him broken in and ready befor the transplant stage.”

 

“Don’t let your personal enjoyment interfere with the process,” Moira chastised her voice dimmer, further away from Jack. “It leads to sloppy work. Try not to mix business and pleasure.”

 

Jack felt a different kind of fear set in. This was bad, he had to escape! He had limits, all humans did. Even with his training, it was possible to break under extreme circumstances! If he broke, there would be no future with Gabriel. They would win even if he was rescued! _ If you can’t escape the situation, escape reality. Don’t ever break under torture. _ Like a miracle advice from his days in officer trainer surface through the anguish like a soap bubble. Thin and fragile the memory of how to retreat deep into his mind floats before his mind’s eye. Before it bursts and the pain reclaims him, Jack seized it with all the hope he possessed. His brain crafted up a different reality, somewhere else deep within his mind.

 

_ “May I have this dance, husband mine,” Gabriel asks with a grin. One hand reached out. It is their honeymoon, they’re on Terra. Jack smiled at his husband from his seat at the dinner table. This is a nice establishment. One of the best Terra had to offer. He was glad that the higher-ups gave him so much leave and a bonus. _

 

_ “Always, husband mine,” Jack replies with a matching grin and wink. _

 

_ Jack grabbed hold of Gabriel’s hand and is yanked off his seat. He’s lead out to the dance floor outside. Stars flicker overhead and a full moon casts a silver glow. Jack feels warm as his husband pulls him close. Gabriel smells nice, like cedar and pine. They dance slowly under the moonlight night. Somewhere nearby the sounds of drills start up. Jack paused his dance to find the source. Pain strikes his back. _

  
  


_ “Shhhh,” Gabriel whispered. “It’s okay Jackie, I’m here. Ignore it, focus on me.” _

 

_ Jack finds himself pulled into a kiss that sears his entire body. He ignored the pain and focused on his husband. This is their honeymoon, he will celebrate! _

 

“Damn it! He’s gone! Where did he go? We can’t find any signs of brain wave activity.”

 

“You’re not looking in the right place. See, there’s activity here and here. He’s not completely gone, just mostly. Not broken like I wanted, but I can work with a feral beast.”

 

“But…”

 

“And he’s alive, isn’t he? Keep up with the transplant and injections. Even feral beasts can be tamed and trained into usefulness.”

 

“Very well.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find the person who created the Alien AU at [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com), her Alien AU blog, [Spero Deo Volente](https://aliens-got-back.tumblr.com>Aliens%20got%20back</a>,%20or%20my%20personal%20Tumblr,%20<a%20href=).

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> Blame [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com). It's her AU, not mine.
> 
> You can haunt my tumblr at [Spero Deo Volente](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com).


End file.
